Generally, a paint brush is comprised of multiple, parallel bristles attached to a handle. In use, a user clasps the handle and manipulates the brush as desired. Typically, the handle is made of wood or plastic. The handle of a typical paint brush has a uniform thickness throughout its length and is of a shape and size that is comfortable to hold and that prevents it from breaking or bending during painting. Paint brush bristles made of synthetic materials have been known for many years. It has long been known that the best synthetic paint brush bristles are those which are tapered.
It is recognized that the time consuming and complex part of painting lies in the detail work. Such work includes corners, trim, molding, windows, utility connections, and so forth. When confronted with such numerous items to paint around, the painter must select an appropriate bristle material (natural or synthetic), a bristle length (1″-5″), a brush end type (chisel trim, square trim, angle trim), and a brush style (angle sash, thin angle sash, and flat sash). This may require use of more than one brush.
Often, a sheath is used for holding and storing a paint brush. The sheath serves to protect the brush bristles and to keep them in their proper alignment and orientation, while allowing them to dry after cleaning. The sheath, however, cannot form the bristles into a desired shape for painting. Typically, paint containers in which paint is stored and sold typically, include a container and a removable lid that forms a secure, air-tight seal with a top edge of the container. The bristles are dipped in a container containing paint and the paint is applied accordingly. To paint a room, multiple dips into the paint container are required.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.